


You Say, I Say

by syrenhug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, M/M, That gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t fight often, but when they did it was always about stupid, tiny things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say, I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @polysymorous xo

“Where are you going?”

Nico sighed, spinning back around to face his boxer clad boyfriend. He looked unfairly adorable with bleary eyes and messy hair. There were crease marks from the pillow stretching down his cheek. All in all, it didn’t make him want to go anywhere anytime soon.

But it was Percy and he needed someone to talk to. Friends did those kinds of things. 

“Percy called. He and Annabeth just broke up.”

Leo blinked. “No offense, but how is that your problem?”

They didn’t fight often, but when they did it was always about stupid, tiny things. Inappropriate displays of affection in public. Leaving bowls in their room. That one time Nico had been dubbed a _princess_ , which he was still pissed about.

But there was that silent argument that floated around their throats. It stung like antiseptic on an old wound.

“We’re friends.” _Just_ friends.

“I know,” Leo’s jaw softened, but he didn’t look anymore enlightened. “Just be home soon.”

He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a kiss. He could taste the disappointment in both their mouths. “I’ll tell him you said hi.”

“Yeah. You do that.”

* * *

At first, Percy had some elaborate and ostentatious plan to get Annabeth back, but after a few hours he shrugged his shoulders and gave up. She and Reyna had been dancing around their mutual appreciation for months until finally they’d kissed and decided to give a relationship as try.

Nico couldn’t exactly say he hadn’t seen it coming.

“Hey.” He took in the way Leo’s head was ducked down as he spooned some disgusting looking oatmeal. He was the one who usually did the cooking.

“Yo.”

It wasn’t a nice silence and he wasn’t feeling particularly gracious after hours of talking to his best friend about his girlfriend’s girlfriend. He straightened up slowly.

“Is there a problem?”

And apparently that was the worst thing to say because Leo laughed and he’d never heard a less pleasant sound. His eyes were flints of fire, blazing down his expectations. “I bet some part of you is so happy about this. You can finally have your chance.”

Chance? What chance was available that he would even take, even consider? Once upon a time he’d loved a boy named Percy Jackson. And once upon a time he’d gotten over it.

Once upon a time he’d fallen in love with a man named Leo Valdez. That would be the end, if he had anything to say about it.

“Don’t act like you know how I feel.”

“Then, can you take a minute to understand how I feel?”

Nico wanted to shake him. “Of course. I always think about how everyone else feels. But, _what about me?”_

It went quiet again. Because Leo mouth was mashed together, looking at him, but not. Sometimes he didn’t understand how they worked. Because Nico was Nico and Leo was Leo, and they were nowhere near being anything like each other.

The chair was scraped back, a bowl and spoon fighting into clattering in the sink (he most definitely wasn’t washing those). His boyfriend paused in the middle of the kitchen. Close enough to touch.

“I’m gonna go watch TV.”

It was almost an apology, but it wasn’t good enough. So he nodded and went to the bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

He woke up to an arm around his stomach. They were pressed so close that he could feel the inhales and exhales bouncing on his chin. He glanced up.  Leo was biting his lip, forehead wrinkled in thought.

“You’re going to go prematurely grey, frowning like that.”

“But I’ll still be hot, though.” Leo’s lips stretched in a smirk, but his eyes were tired.

Nico sighed. While lying in the bed, huddled together was nice, they still had things so discuss. “You still mad?”

“No. Just- feeling like an asshole.”

“Which is good. Because you are one.” He said. Pushed his hand into Leo’s hair. It was soft and curly. When they’d started dating, he’d been incredibly obsessed with how nice it felt to pet someone like that. Like you had the right to.

“I’m sorry.” Leo groaned, holding his palms over his cheekbones. “I’m an awful person. You’re way better at this shit then I am.”

“What stuff?”

“Talking about the problem before it becomes a problem.”

Nico let the statement lie there. Then, whispered, “Do you really still think I have feelings for Percy?”

“No. Yes. Sometimes?”

“Well, don’t. Because _I_ don’t.”

His boyfriend took a deep a breath. “I love you.”

He liked the way Leo always said that- like he’d just realized it two seconds before it came out of his mouth. This time, it was a complete apology.

“I love you, too.” Nico accepts, and their lips dusted; a paint brush over canvas.

(Though, he still wasn’t doing those dishes.)


End file.
